


Let Me Know

by Yukkuri (Sweet_Yukkuri)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, Funny, Haunted Houses, M/M, Romance, Smut, Students, Suspense, Teenagers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Yukkuri/pseuds/Yukkuri
Summary: Sur le bord d’une route déserte, à la nuit tombante, un jeune chinois de vingt-quatre ans, les cheveux d’un noir de jais, trainait les pieds derrière un jeune homme plus grand que lui, aux cheveux blonds couverts d’un bonnet, qui le tirait par la main.-Yah SeHun ! Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ? [...]Et dire que LuHan est emmené à un endroit qu'il ne s'attend pas à visiter ! SeHun aurait dû lui dire bon sang !





	Let Me Know

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai en cette idée quand on est passé juste à côté d'une grande maison (un espèce de manoir) en vacances à la campagne et l'idée m'est venu comme ça... (Oui je suis bizarre.)
> 
> Voilà donc mon premier OS HunHan écrit en seulement deux jours ! Appréciez-le.~

Sur le bord d’une route déserte, à la nuit tombante, un jeune chinois de vingt-quatre ans, les cheveux d’un noir de jais, trainait les pieds derrière un jeune homme plus grand que lui, aux cheveux blonds couverts d’un bonnet, qui le tirait par la main. Le chinois cria alors, d’une voix contrariée :

_-Yah SeHun ! Où est-ce que tu m’emmènes ?_

Celui qui venait d’être appelé s’arrêta alors, se retournant vers son interlocuteur avec un grand sourire en lui répondant :

_-Arrête de râler Hyung ! Tu verras bien !_

Le plus petit s’arrêta alors une nouvelle fois, et tira sa main vers le bas, forçant son vis-à-vis à lâcher son poignet. Il croisa ensuite les bras et grogna :

- _Réponds-moi maintenant ou je te jure que je rentre !_

SeHun, leva les yeux au ciel et céda après quelques minutes de silence où son aîné continuait de le fixer :

_-YiFan et JongDae m’ont proposé une petite sortie pour ce soir ! Ne t’inquiètes pas LuHan, on les retrouve dans quelques centaines de mètres._

LuHan pinça les lèvres, observant son ami avant de dire d’une voix soupçonneuse :

_-Une sortie le soir d’Halloween comme par hasard ! Pourquoi m’as-tu invité s’ils ne l’ont proposé qu’à toi ?_

Le blond sourit de manière mystérieuse puis rejoignit le plus petit avant de répondre :

_-Je voulais passer cette soirée avec toi aussi. Ils ne m’ont rien dit de ce qu’ils avaient prévus. Ils m’ont simplement demandé de prendre des coupe-faim et de les rejoindre à la station-service ! YiFan aura sûrement sa voiture !_

LuHan concéda finalement à reprendre la route. Il soupira et reprit la main que lui tendait SeHun pour recommencer à avancer. Il se laissa alors entraîner, se retenant de râler, finissant même par sourire de serrer la main de son petit-ami. Il fronça finalement les sourcils lorsqu’il vit que trois amis les attendait, et non pas deux comme SeHun lui avait annoncé plus tôt. Les trois silhouettes faisaient de grands signes vers eux, faisant sourire le duo. LuHan leur répondit, un grand sourire se dessinant sur son visage lorsqu’il vit que la troisième personne était en fait son meilleur ami coréen.

Alors qu’il ne restait qu’une vingtaine de mètres entre eux, il lâcha la main de SeHun pour courir, sautant presque dans les bars de MinSeok qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis quelques semaines. Il le serrait contre lui, riant presque tant il était content de voir, lui demandant par la suite de rapides nouvelles. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis LuHan salua enfin ses deux autres amis qui souriaient, heureux de sa réaction. Sa mauvaise humeur était finalement partie. Lorsque le blond les eut rejoints, LuHan sauta au cou de SeHun, l’enlaçant en ne perdant pas son sourire. Il embrassa amoureusement son amant, faisant sourire celui-ci contre ses lèvres.

_-Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas dit qu’il y aurait aussi MinSeok ?_ demanda-t-il, un air ravi ne quittant pas son visage quand il écarta finalement son visage du sien.

 _-C’était une surprise._ Répondit-il avec un petit haussement d’épaules.

Il fit un immense sourire et embrassa sa joue avec un petit remerciement. Les amis commencèrent à discuter, tout en avançant vers la voiture de YiFan. YiFan prit le volant, JongDae s’installant à ses côtés avec un grand sourire, terriblement pressé de la suite des évènements. Il récupéra trois bandeaux dans la boîte à gants, les tendant au trio installé derrière.

_-Tenez, mettez ça sur vos yeux ! On veut que la surprise soit totale._

LuHan regarda le bout de tissu avec un air soupçonneux, et un coup d’œil vers son meilleur ami lui indiqua qu’il ne savait pas de quoi le châtain parlait. Ils se résignèrent à installer les bouts de tissus sur leurs yeux quand JongDae insista. Le trajet ne dura qu’un bon quart d’heure, durant lequel YiFan et son passager chuchotait, leurs voix couvertes par le son de la musique dans l’habitacle. Les trois amis installés à l’arrière restant presque silencieux, les mains de LuHan et SeHun étroitement enlacées.

La jambe de LuHan tremblait convulsivement sous le stress, ayant peur d’avoir une mauvaise surprise à l’arrivée. Son amant essayait de le calmer, lui murmura des mots doux même s’il était un peu inquiet de leur destination lui aussi. La voiture se stationna, faisant sursauter les trois amis aveugles lorsque YiFan coupa le contact. Il rit un peu avec JongDae, qui lança un rapide « C’est parfait ! » avant de descendre de la voiture

_-On peut retirer le bandeau maintenant ?_

_-Non pas encore ! Pas avant qu’on ne soit entrés ! On va vous guider avec YiFan._

Il ouvrit la porte arrière, tendant la main pour attraper celle de SeHun. Il le fit descendre, et aida ensuite LuHan à en faire de même tandis que l’autre chinois s’occupait de MinSeok. Ils échangèrent un regard complice et un petit rire. LuHan chercha aveuglément la main de SeHun, JongDae l’aidant. Il se recula ensuite et se positionna devant SeHun.

_-Voilà ! SeHun je vais prendre ta deuxième main et te guider. LuHan, restes bien accroché à lui comme ça on avance tous les trois._

Au goût de LuHan, la voix de son ami semblait avoir un ton bien trop amusé. Il commençait fortement à stresser. Qu’est-ce que ces deux idiots leur avaient prévu pour ce soir ? Pourquoi toutes ces précautions pour les emmener ? Sa main serra plus étroitement celle de SeHun, et le pouce de celui-ci vint caresser le creux de sa paume pour essayer de le détendre. Ils marchèrent cinq bonnes minutes, montant quelques marches. Trois avait compté LuHan. Comme un perron, pensa-t-il car il avait entendu une porte grincer ensuite. Il grogna alors quelque chose en chinois, faisant sourire son ami, et rire MinSeok et YiFan qui avaient compris.

JongDae les arrêta finalement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se recula un peu des trois amis et fouilla un instant dans son sac, en sortant cinq lampes de poche. Il en tendit deux à YiFan avec un petit sourire et en garda trois dans sa main. Il en mit une dans la main de LuHan et une autre dans celle de SeHun, en gardant une pour lui. Il alluma la sienne et dit enfin aux autres :

_-Vous pourrez retirer les bandeaux maintenant !_

Les trois amis s’empressèrent alors de le faire et regardèrent directement autour d’eux. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, et ils ne voyaient que le visage de JongDae éclairé de sa lampe torche. LuHan alluma la sienne rapidement, et commença à analyser le lieu où il se trouvait. Il découvrit alors qu’ils étaient dans un salon en bien mauvais état : tout était déchiré, poussiéreux. Visiblement le lieu où ils se trouvaient n’était pas habité depuis bien longtemps.

Après avoir allumé sa lampe et fait un tour de la pièce, MinSeok revint près des amis et demanda :

_-Où est-ce qu’on est ? Et qu’est-ce qu’on fait ici ?_

_-Nous sommes dans le manoir abandonné qui se trouve à l’entrée de la ville ! Près des usines et tout ça !_

SeHun lança alors d’une voix étonnée :

_-Oh c’est le manoir dont tu m’avais parlé l’autre fois ?_

_-Celui qui est dit hanté oui !_ répondit JongDae avec un grand sourire.

Lui n’était pas du tout effrayé par cette idée. Il n’avait absolument pas peur des fantômes, tout comme ses amis. Du moins c’est ce qu’il imaginait. Mais au vu de l’expression paniquée sur le visage de LuHan, ce n’était peut-être pas vraiment le cas. Il savait que YiFan aimait se faire peur, l’adrénaline le faisant légèrement rire et décompressé. Mais il ne savait pas ce qu’il en était pour les trois autres. D’où le fait de leur avoir bandé les yeux et n’avoir rien dit sur la destination. Il vint passer un bras autour des épaules de LuHan avec un grand sourire.

_-Oh allez ! Ce n’est rien ! On reste juste ici le temps de tout visiter ! Il y a trois étages, et une cave, et on se séparera en deux groupes. Ça va être fun ! Surtout le soir d’Halloween !_

Malgré ses mots, LuHan n’était pas du tout rassuré. Pourquoi moi ? pensa-t-il. Il avait une peur panique des fantômes ou de ce qui s’en approchait. Comme les maisons hantées ou les lieux abandonnés. Comme l’endroit exact où il se trouvait. Il lança alors un regard noir vers SeHun en comprenant qu’il était visiblement au courant. Celui-ci était bien au courant de sa peur, et pourtant, il était là. Avec lui dans un lieu abandonné, sûrement squatté, le soir d’Halloween. Alors qu’ils auraient tous pu se retrouver chez l’un deux pour une soirée tranquille.

JongDae tapa dans ses mains avec un grand sourire et proposa alors :

_-On va faire deux groupes ? Ou trois ! Moi je veux y aller seul. SeHun et LuHan, je suppose que vous voulez être ensemble. Donc YiFan et MinSeok vous restez ensemble. C’est ok ?_

Les amis acquiescèrent alors JongDae fit un plus grand sourire et récupéra le sac de SeHun, fouillant rapidement dedans. Il trouva un sac plastique rempli de barres de céréales et de coupe-faim. Il tendit une bonne poignée à chacun des groupes et en garda quelques-unes pour lui.

_-Bien je commence par le haut moi ! On se retrouve devant la porte à vingt-deux heures trente maximum ok ?_

Un nouveau hochement de tête et il partit avec un grand sourire, presque en dansant tellement il était heureux de cette escapade nocturne. YiFan et MinSeok annoncèrent qu’ils commençaient par le haut, partant en laissant donc le couple seul dans le grand salon. LuHan s’avança immédiatement vers SeHun, le cœur battant à tout rompre sous la peur et le stress. Il attrapa sa main de la sienne, tenant fermement la lampe torche de sa deuxième main. Il tremblait déjà, sursautant parfois en entendant les craquements de bois que provoquaient les pas de leurs amis dans les étages supérieurs.

_-LuHan…_ murmura SeHun.

Il fut coupé par son petit-ami qui lui lança en réponse :

_-Tais-toi ! Il faut commencer à avancer…_

Sa voix était tremblante, et il commença à avancer lentement vers le premier couloir sur leur gauche. SeHun le suivit alors, le rattrapant pour revenir à sa hauteur, leurs mains toujours enlacées. Il lança de fréquents regards vers son visage, essayant de l’observer et distinguer s’il allait bien. Il proposa alors :

_-Tu sais, on peut rester dans le grand salon si tu préfères… On n’est pas obligé de faire ce que JongDae a proposé._

Sa voix se fit douce, comme pour ne pas brusquer son aîné. Il croisa un instant le regard noir mais effrayé de LuHan qui répliqua :

_-Il fallait y penser avant de m’emmener ici ! J’aurais mieux fait de rester chez moi._

SeHun baissa la tête en venant mordiller sa lèvre et suivit donc LuHan, restant ensuite silencieux tandis qu’ils entraient dans la première pièce. Il souffla alors, en réalisant qu’il lui faisait visiblement la tête. LuHan sursauta violemment en entendant de grands cris effrayés puis le rire caractéristique de JongDae. Il grogna, posant une main sur son cœur en serrant bien la lampe torche contre lui de l’autre.

_-Putain_. Jura-t-il.

_Mais qu’est-ce que je fous là ?_ Se lamenta-t-il mentalement.

Il commençait à paniquer alors qu’ils n’avaient parcouru que trois pièces. Il entendait des crissements et comme si quelqu’un soufflait ou respirait dans les murs totalement troués. Et il avait peur. Très peur. Même si son amant était à ses côtés. Celui-ci se mit soudainement à rire en voyant une ombre prendre une forme de main crochue sur une fenêtre tandis que LuHan se cachait derrière un meuble. Il lança un regard noir au blond qui continuait doucement à rire.

Il était contrarié. Pas contre son ami JongDae ou contre YiFan (ils n’étaient pas au courant de sa phobie) mais contre SeHun. Parce que visiblement il était au courant du projet de leurs amis de les faire venir ici. Et il n’avait même pas daigné le prévenir du projet ou au moins dire à leurs amis qu’il était effrayé par les esprits. Il n’attendit même pas SeHun pour continuer l’avancée, entendant toujours celui-ci rire discrètement. Il l’insulta mentalement et continua à progresser dans l’étage du bas, en continuant de l’ignorer. Il finit par se séparer totalement de lui, entendant vaguement SeHun l’appeler.

Il était déjà vingt-deux heures, et LuHan calcula donc qu’ils étaient ici depuis deux heures. Il en avait marre. Il était désormais au deuxième étage, seul, et n’avait croisé ni MinSeok et YiFan, ni JongDae. Et SeHun ne l’avait pas encore retrouvé. Il avançait donc seul dans la grande maison, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il aurait pu en effet rester en bas, à attendre les autres, mais SeHun l’avait énervé alors il était parti plus loin. Et il avait donc avancé dans l’exploration du lieu. Contrairement à ce qu’il pensait, mis à part les quelques frayeurs qu’il se faisait tout seul comme un idiot, ça allait. Il s’attendait à pire.

Il déambulait dans les couloirs, chambres et pièces, regardant partout sauf vers les fenêtres lorsque la pièce en possédait. Et honnêtement, ce n’était pas si effrayant que cela. Il soupira et rejoignit la dernière pièce de l’étage. Il resta un instant silencieux, observant autour de lui, toujours éclairé de sa lampe torche. Il frissonna en sentant un soudain courant d’air frais courir le long de son dos. Il déglutit alors, et resserra sa veste autour de son corps. Il n’entendait rien. Ni le rire de JongDae ni les possibles cris de YiFan. Et il commençait à s’inquiéter.

Et après un moment de long silence, il sursauta violemment en lâchant un petit cri effrayé. Les mêmes bruits de respiration et de crissements était revenus. Il se mit à trembler plus fort et sursauta une nouvelle fois lorsque la fenêtre claque soudainement. Ses jambes flageolèrent un instant et il prit la direction de la porte, la peur au ventre.

_Je retire tout ce que j’ai dit. J’aurais dû rester avec SeHun !_

Il souffla pour tenter de se calmer, en vain. Il avança à reculons vers la sortie, la lampe torche tendue devant lui qui bougeait de droite à gauche dans la pièce pour observer la moindre chose qui lui paraissait suspecte. Il recula encore et poussa un grand cri apeuré quand un second claquement se fit entendre. Il lâcha un nouveau cri lorsque deux bras l’encerclèrent. Il se débattit, criant à l’aide, mais la voix qui lui parla le calma finalement :

_-LuHan ! LuHan calme-toi c’est moi !_

Il se retourna alors rapidement, les yeux humides et serra son corps contre celui de son amant, qui passa ses bras autour de son corps, une de ses mains se posant sur les cheveux du brun. SeHun le berça doucement, lui murmurant d’une petite voix tandis que LuHan cachait son visage contre son cou :

_-Il est déjà vingt-deux heures quinze. Les autres sont déjà en bas, mais je ne te trouvais pas. Tu m’as fait peur à disparaître comme ça tout à l’heure._

Sa voix se faisait vraiment inquiète, et le corps de LuHan tremblait contre le sien, l’inquiétant d’avantage. Il murmura son prénom, écartant son visage de son cou et caressa ses joues, venant essuyer les quelques larmes sur celles-ci.

_-Ca va aller ? On va rentrer mh ?_

LuHan resta silencieux mais hocha la tête, serrant le bras de SeHun en le fixant. Sa lampe torche était tombée au sol mais il s’en fichait. SeHun était revenu le chercher. Il essaya de le suivre lorsque celui-ci commença à avancer, mais ses jambes se firent soudainement tremblantes et il glissa vers le sol, comme paralysé. SeHun le maintint contre lui en soufflant :

_-Hey reste avec moi… Viens je vais te soutenir_.

Il l’aida donc, passant un bras autour de sa taille pour le maintenir contre lui. Il lançait de fréquents regards vers lui, inquiet de voir son amant aussi mal. Il s’en voulait à présent. Il s’en voulait de l’avoir emmené ici. Après quelques minutes de parcours, le couple rejoignit enfin l’entrée où les trois autres les attendaient. Ils étaient en train de rire et parler joyeusement, mais en voyant LuHan arriver dans cet état, leurs sourires disparurent, et MinSeok s’avança rapidement vers son meilleur ami.

_-LuGe, ça va ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?_

Le brun souffla et ne répondit pas, tentant de faire un petit sourire qui inquiéta encore un peu plus son ami. Il indiqua alors aux autres :

_-On va vraiment y aller hein ?_

Les deux autres amis acquiescèrent et JongDae vint soutenir le chinois, s’excusant alors :

_-Je suis désolé LuHan. Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi effrayé par ça. J’aurais vraiment prévenu qu’on venait ici sinon !_

_-Ne t’inquiète pas… Ce n’est pas grave…_ Murmura-t-il d’une voix faible

Il n’en voulait pas à son ami. Il n’était pas au courant. Puis il était bien trop fatigué à présent. Il se laissa donc entraîner, soufflant doucement. Dans la voiture, il posa sa tête sur l’épaule de MinSeok, fermant les yeux en calmant les battements rapides de son cœur et ses tremblements. Il sentait la main de SeHun caresser la sienne, mais il lui en voulait. Il ne lui accorda aucune attention, vexé et blessé qu’il l’ait emmené dans cet endroit sans lui dire.

Le lendemain, SeHun se trouvait devant la porte de chez LuHan, hésitant. Il avait envoyé quelques messages à son amoureux hier soir et toute la journée d’aujourd’hui, mais celui-ci ne lui avait pas répondu. Il supposa même qu’il n’avait pas regardé un seul message. Ou le connaissant il avait dû éteindre son téléphone. Il souffla, se donnant du courage et toqua finalement à la porte. Il attendit quelques minutes et ce fut la mère de son petit ami qui le fit entrer en lui souriant doucement :

_-Bonjour SeHun ! LuHan est dans sa chambre._

Il s’inclina alors pour la saluer et elle ajouta ensuite d’une voix un peu inquiète :

_-Vous vous êtes disputés hier soir ? Il était assez mal quand il est rentré hier. Il semblait presque en colère._

SeHun vint mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, se sentant coupable. En voyant son expression, la mère de LuHan vint poser sa main sur son épaule, la frictionnant doucement.

_-J’espère que les choses s’arrangeront, parce que vous êtes très mignons ensemble. Et puis, les disputes dans un couple ça arrive ! Tu peux rester dormir ici si les choses s’arrangent, mon mari et moi avons été invités donc on vous laisse la maison. Bon courage._

Il la remercia avec un doux sourire et la regarda quitter la pièce. Il décida d’aller se confronter à son petit-ami. Il monta les escaliers après avoir retiré ses chaussures, soufflant doucement pour se donner du courage et tapa trois coups rapides à la porte de la chambre de LuHan. Il reçut un « Laisse-moi maman » comme simple réponse, et mordit sa lèvre en disant assez fort pour que LuHan entende :

_-Hannie ? C’est moi…_

Un silence se fit ensuite entendre et il toqua une nouvelle fois, murmurant d’une voix désolée :

_-LuHan… Je suis venu pour m’excuser… On doit parler alors… Je peux entrer ?_

Il entendit un bruit de froissement, et après quelques instants, la porte s’ouvrit doucement pour laisser SeHun entrer. Il le fit donc, un peu hésitant, et mordit ses lèvres en voyant l’état du brun. Celui-ci était simplement vêtu d’un jogging ample noir et d’un sweat à capuche gris, qui couvrait ses cheveux, et à manches longues qui cachaient ses mains. Il prit un air attristé en le voyant ainsi et murmura son prénom.

Le brun lui tourna le dos et vint s’asseoir sur son lit, en restant silencieux. SeHun avança dans la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Il vint s’asseoir devant son amant, posant ses mains sur ses genoux.

_-LuHan… Tu m’en veux à cause d’hier soir ?_

_-Oui. Tu savais qu’on allait aller là-bas. Et tu n’as pas dit à JongDae que j’avais peur. Et tu ne m’as pas prévenu !_

_-Non c’est faux. Je te l’ai dit quand on arrivait : je ne savais pas ce qui était prévu. Quant au manoir, oui il m’en avait parlé. Mais il ne m’a jamais dit qu’il voulait qu’on y aille. Du moins pas ce soir-là. Sinon j’aurais refusé ! Je suis vraiment désolé mon amour._

En entendant ce surnom, LuHan rougit un peu, peu habitué à cela de la part de SeHun. Il releva le regard vers lui et pinça ses lèvres. Il murmura d’une petite voix encore contrariée :

_-J’ai vraiment eu peur tu sais ?_

SeHun attrapa sa main, la serrant dans la sienne.

_-Oui je sais. Je suis désolé… Mais tu es parti si vite que je n’ai pas réussi à te retrouver. Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas attendu ?_

LuHan gonfla les joues venant croiser les bras avec une moue boudeuse :

_-Tu rigolais ! J’avais peur et tu te marrais comme un abruti en regardant je ne sais pas quoi ! Ça m’a vexé !_

SeHun ouvrit la bouche et prit un petit air étonné. Il eut ensuite un petit sourire attendri devant son expression, et vint alors caresser sa joue, posant sa deuxième main sur sa cuisse.

_-Tu es vraiment trop mignon pour mon propre bien._

Sa phrase eut pour réaction de faire rougir une nouvelle fois LuHan qui couina un « Yah » lorsque SeHun rigola. Le blond s’excusa une seconde fois et se redressa, appuyant un peu sur le torse de son aîné pour le faire reculer un peu. Il s’installa alors à califourchon sur ses cuisses, le surprenant. Il couina alors d’une voix surprise :

_-Yah ! Oh SeHun qu’est-ce que tu espères là ?_

Le blond ne répondit pas, lui souriant finement en avançant son visage vers le sien. Il murmura alors contre ses lèvres, d’une voix volontairement profonde :

_-Me faire pardonner._

LuHan voulut protester, mais SeHun écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes, l’embrassant avec passion. LuHan répondit automatiquement au baiser, passant rapidement ses bras autour de son cou tandis que le plus grand souriait contre sa bouche. Ses mains allèrent se poser sur les hanches de LuHan, soulevant légèrement le sweat pour venir en caresser la peau pâle. Il les glissa sur les os saillants de ses hanches, redessinant le V qu’elles formaient de ses pouces et sous son action il sentit LuHan frissonner fortement. Le baiser s’intensifia, LuHan agrippant les cheveux de SeHun et la pointe de sa langue venant se faufiler contre ses lèvres.

SeHun les ouvrit donc, laissant leurs deux muscles se rencontrer, sa langue dominant totalement l’échange tandis que ses doigts rejoignaient le dos de LuHan, redessinant sa chute de reins. Ce geste arracha un gémissement à LuHan qui mourut dans le baiser, avant que le brun ne fronce les sourcils. Ses mains quittèrent le cou de son petit-ami et allèrent se poser sur ses pectoraux. Il appuya dessus, forçant SeHun à se reculer et détacher leurs bouches. LuHan lui lança un regard furibond et grogna :

_-Tu crois t’en sortir comme ça ?_

SeHun eut un petit sourire en coin, pas du tout impressionné par son amant. Il glissa ses mains de nouveau sur son corps, ses doigts parcourant la peau blanche, descendant doucement à la lisière de son bas tandis qu’il ne quittait pas LuHan des yeux. Celui-ci déglutit et voulut protester une nouvelle fois mais SeHun fut plus rapide, ses doigts dénouant rapidement le jogging au niveau de hanches pour se glisser avec dextérité sous le tissu. Il eut un air un peu surpris en sentant directement la peau fine de son érection et finit par sourire finement tandis que LuHan gémissait.

_-Sale pervers…_ Murmura-t-il d’une voix joueuse.

LuHan rit nerveusement et voulut protester, mais SeHun murmura en venant caresser le bout de son sexe :

_-Je sais que tu aimes ça… Alors ne lutte pas._

LuHan gémit une nouvelle fois, SeHun ayant pris franchement son sexe en main à la fin de sa phrase. Ses mains vinrent agripper les avants bras du plus jeune, tandis que sa tête se renversait en arrière. LuHan mordit l’intérieur de ses joues pour retenir ses bruits quand SeHun s’abaissa, venant embrasser et lécher son cou avec sensualité. Il ne voulait pas lui donner raison. Même si SeHun était dans le vrai. LuHan aimait ça, et il devait avouer qu’il aimait beaucoup la façon dont son amant se faisait pardonner.

_Mais je ne l’avouerais haut et fort pour rien au monde !_

Ses dents s’enfoncèrent durement dans sa lèvre inférieure lorsque les mouvements de poignet de SeHun accélérèrent. Sa main serra son épaule tandis que son corps se cambrait, allant contre celui de son cadet. Il sentit SeHun sourire contre son cou et grogna, sa seconde main allant tirer ses cheveux. Il le força à décoller son visage de son cou et vint ensuite écraser ses lèvres contre les siennes, effaçant ainsi son sourire fier. Il bougea inconsciemment son bassin contre la main baladeuse et vint embrasser langoureusement son amant en sentant sa deuxième main passer derrière, ses doigts glissant entre ses fesses.

LuHan ne savait plus quoi faire : aller à l’encontre de la main caressant son érection ou encourager les doigts à explorer encore plus ? SeHun répondit pour lui, retirant ses deux mains, arrachant un grand cri de protestation à LuHan.

_-Impatient…_ Chuchota-t-il.

LuHan grogna de frustration et se releva un peu, tirant soudainement sur le t-shirt de SeHun pour le lui retirer. SeHun s’exécuta et en fit de même pour le sweat de LuHan, l’envoyant valser aveuglément dans la chambre. Il se remit à califourchon sur son amant, le cœur battant rapidement en le voyant ainsi soumis sous lui. Il était à sa merci, pour son plus grand plaisir. Il vint embrasser son torse, glissant ensuite vers son ventre, sa langue redessinant les abdominaux fins de son amant, avant qu’elle ne s’aventure plus bas encore.

Il descendit son visage jusqu’à la lisière du jogging, le descendant légèrement pour venir parcourir ses hanches de la pointe de sa langue, le faisant gémir à nouveau. Les mains de LuHan vinrent s’ancrer dans ses cheveux, les ébouriffant légèrement sous le plaisir qu’il ressentait.

_-SeHun ! Ah…_

Le blond sourit contre la peau une nouvelle fois, ravi des réactions de son aîné. Il souffla sur la peau humide, arrachant de nouveaux frissons à LuHan qui tira sur ses cheveux pour le faire reculer son visage. SeHun se redressa donc, souriant en laissant ses doigts parcourir le torse de son amant. Il posa sa main contre son cœur en se penchant sur lui, son visage en face du sien. Il sentit alors les battements frénétiques de son cœur, souriant doucement. Il se pencha encore, venant embrasser avec amour LuHan qui passa ses bras dans son dos, caressant celui-ci. Les bras de SeHun entourèrent son corps ensuite, le caressant distraitement avec amour.

Le manque d’air les força à écarter leurs visages l’un de l’autre et LuHan murmura contre les lèvres de SeHun :

_-Allez, plus…_

SeHun embrassa rapidement ses lèvres avant de descendre dans son cou, ses doigts glissant de nouveau vers le jogging. Il baisse celui-ci, glissant ses doigts derrière pour le baisser, libérant l’érection et les fesses de LuHan qui soupira doucement. Il cambra son corps, aidant SeHun à baisser le vêtement sur ses cuisses. SeHun se mordit les lèvres, avant de les lécher en voyant son amant ainsi. Il se pencha à son oreille et vint y murmurer en mordillant ensuite son lobe :

_-Tu es tellement sexy que ça devrait être interdit…_

LuHan rit alors et glissa ses mains sur son ventre en soufflant son prénom. Il dégrafa le bouton de son pantalon et baissa la braguette, glissant rapidement ses doigts dans l’ouverture ainsi formée pour caresser la bosse proéminente cachée par le boxer. SeHun gémit dans son oreille et son visage descendit à nouveau vers son cou. Il se mit à le mordiller et le lécher, marquant la peau pâle de quelques marques d’appartenance. LuHan sourit, fier de sa réaction et laissa ses doigts appuyer un instant sur la bosse, avant de remonter pour se retrouver directement à même la peau, faisant grogner SeHun dans son cou.

Il caressa alors son amant, sa deuxième main venant tirer sur le pantalon pour le baisser, en même temps que le boxer. Dans sa position il ne parvint qu’à les glisser sous les fesses du dominant. Il siffla en observant sans vergogne les fesses de son petit ami, libérant sa deuxième main pour venir palper son fessier. SeHun poussa un petit cri et se redressa sur ses avant-bras, regardant LuHan avec un sourire en coin. Il glissa sa main derrière lui, rejoignant celles curieuses de son ami en riant un peu :

_-Dis donc toi… Tu as des mains bien baladeuses._

_-Oui.~ J’aime ce que je vois… Je voulais toucher un peu. Pourquoi ? Je n’ai pas le droit ?_

Il prit un air volontairement enfantin et innocent, faisant se mordre violemment la lèvre à SeHun. La fausse innocence dont faisait preuve son amant était son point faible, et celui-ci le savait très bien. Il lui fit de petits yeux en grognant. Il abaissa ensuite soudainement son bassin, collant ainsi leurs deux sexes l’un contre l’autre. La réaction de LuHan fut immédiate : il gémit fortement, son corps allant à la rencontre du sien et sa main serra sa hanche. Il sourit finement et se pencha contre lui, exerçant un mouvement de va-et-vient bien trop lent et suave pour LuHan, murmurant d’une voix provocante :

_-Petit démon…_

_-Ah SeHunnie.~_ gémit ledit démon en fermant les yeux sous la décharge de plaisir.

SeHun vint alors l’embrasser férocement, le baiser se faisant tellement brutal que leurs dents s’entrechoquèrent. Il avait diablement envie de lui à présent. Fini de jouer. Il se détacha rapidement de lui, se mettant à genoux au-dessus de lui pour lui retirer d’un geste habile son jogging qui rejoignit le reste des vêtements au sol. Il se redressa ensuite au bout du lit, retirant pantalon et boxer qui le gênaient. Il souffla en se retrouvant nu devant LuHan allongé, ne faisant même pas attention au fait que son jean atterrit sur le bureau déjà en bazar de LuHan. LuHan observa le corps musclé de son amoureux sans gêne, lui faisant ensuite signe de venir contre lui.

Ce que SeHun s’empressa de faire. Il s’allongea de tout son long sur lui, leurs corps étroitement enlacés. Les mains de son amant glissèrent automatiquement sur ses fesses, collant leurs bassins ensemble. SeHun grogna tout en reprenant ses lèvres pour un baiser tout aussi féroce que le précédent, ses doigts rejoignant directement les fesses de LuHan pour les malaxer. Le brun se cambra contre lui, lui laissant ainsi plus d’accès. SeHun lui murmura alors d’une voix chaude :

_-Ecarte tes jambes… Qu’on passe aux choses sérieuses._

LuHan ne put que gémir en réponse, bien trop excité par ses paroles et la promesse qu’elles engendraient. Il laissa SeHun se placer entre ses jambes, les écartant d’un air provocant qui fit siffler SeHun. Il lâcha un « Putain » sous la vision qu’il eut, et se glissa étroitement contre lui, ses mains rejoignant directement ses fesses et il glissa son index contre son intimité, faisant feuler LuHan. Il lui lança un regard chaud, l’incitant à aller plus lui. Le blond ne se fit pas prier, s’empressant de glisser son index dans le corps bien trop excitant de LuHan.

Le chinois se cambra sous la sensation, habitué et il lâcha une sorte de miaulement lorsque le doigt curieux frôla un point en lui. Un deuxième doigt rejoignit rapidement le précédent et LuHan se cambra d’avantage, sa main glissant sur son corps pour rejoindre ses fesses. Sous le regard surpris de SeHun, il plaça ses doigts autour de son entrée, écartant ses fesses en gémissant à son amant de continuer. Ce qu’il s’empressa de faire, glissant un troisième doigt dans l’antre brûlante de son petit ami. Il était diablement excité par le spectacle que lui donnait LuHan.

Les gémissements de LuHan envahissaient la pièce, son corps tremblant de plaisir et recouvert d’une fine pellicule de sueur faisant briller sa peau, et sa tête rejetée vers l’arrière. Ses yeux étaient fermés, sa bouche entrouverte laissant passe son souffle rapide et ses bruits de plaisir. Il insurgea rapidement SeHun d’aller plus vite. Il ne put cependant finir sa phrase que SeHun se colla contre lui, prenant sa bouche dans un baiser tout de suite approfondi, sa langue venant rejoindre la sienne pour un baiser plein d’excitation.

Les lèvres de LuHan tremblaient contre celles de SeHun et quand il vint mordre violement sa lèvre, SeHun comprit qu’il était à bout. Il retira alors ses doigts de LuHan sous un soupir de celui-ci, le faisant sourire contre sa bouche. Il se replaça contre lui, attrapant ses cuisses et le tirant vers lui. Le brun se laissa faire, excité et lorsque son amant entra finalement en lui dans un mouvement souple, il lâcha un soupir de soulagement, se sentant enfin entier. Il glissa rapidement ses mains vers le dos de SeHun, tandis que celui-ci restait immobile pour lui laisser le temps de s’habituer.

Il sentait qu’au moindre mouvement, il pourrait déjà jouir. Son amant était si serré et excitant qu’il pourrait venir tout de suite, ou du moins très rapidement. Leur petit différent était visiblement déjà oublié depuis longtemps et il était rassuré. Le fil des pensées de SeHun se coupa soudainement quand il sentit son amant appuyer sur ses reins pour le forcer à entrer encore plus en lui. Il grogna son prénom et LuHan émit un petit « Mhh » visiblement fier. Il sentait le sexe de son amant appuyer contre sa prostate, rendant sa vue floue.

_-SeHunnie ! Allez…_

Sa voix profonde décida finalement SeHun à bouger, son bassin allant vers l’arrière. Il quitta presque entièrement le corps de LuHan avant de revenir en un mouvement sec, faisant lâcher un grand cri de plaisir à LuHan dont les mains se trouvaient désormais sur les fesses de SeHun, appuyant sur celles-ci pour accompagner les mouvements. Il bougea son bassin, essayant de s’accorder avec la vitesse de SeHun, gémissant plusieurs fois son prénom. Ses bruits firent accélérer SeHun, son sexe pilonnant sauvagement celui du plus petit, arrachant des cris encore plus excitants.

Leurs gestes se firent coordonnés et la main de SeHun glissa sur le corps du brun, allant flatter son sexe de quelques caresses avant de rejoindre sa cuisse. Il attrapa l’arrière de celle-ci dans sa paume, remontant sa jambe sur ses côtes, ajustant ainsi l’angle de ses entrées. Le corps de LuHan se cambra soudainement, ses mains agrippant encore plus, ses doigts s’enfonçant dans la chair tendre. Il remonta sa deuxième jambe, la passant autour de sa taille, aidant SeHun dans ses mouvements. Celui-ci gémit le prénom de son amant d’une voix profonde, faisant frissonner LuHan.

Leurs visages étaient séparés par les mouvements frénétiques et LuHan voulut embrasser SeHun. Il remonta l’une de ses mains dans son dos, venant agripper sa nuque. Il poussa sur celle-ci, forçant SeHun à baisser son visage vers le sien. Il essaya alors de l’embrasser mais leurs gestes trop rapides empêchaient leurs lèvres de se retrouver. Leurs bouches se rencontrèrent à plusieurs reprises, mais seulement de manière furtive. Cela frustra SeHun qui arrêta soudainement ses gestes, son sexe enfoui au plus profond de LuHan, faisant gémir celui-ci tandis qu’il reprenait ses lèvres entre les siennes. Le baiser se fit profond mais le plus petit gémit en bougeant le bassin.

SeHun grogna et reprit ses mouvements, ceux-ci se faisant plus suaves et lents, frustrant fortement LuHan. Il vint mordre fortement la lèvre de son amant, faisant gémir celui-ci de douleur. Il détacha leurs lèvres et demanda d’une voix contrariée :

_-Mais quoi ?_

_-Vas-y plus fort ! Tu t’es arrêté… C’est frustrant !_

Le coréen lâcha un petit rire et reprit alors ses mouvements rapides faisant gémir sans gêne LuHan. Son corps se mit à trembler contre le sien, sa tête venant s’appuyer sur l’oreiller derrière lui. Il serra la hanche de SeHun dans sa main, tandis qu’il luttait pour ne pas fermer les yeux. Il adorait voir l’orgasme de SeHun, autant que le sentir. Il gémit, avant de venir mordre sa lèvre de façon provocante. Sa voix partit soudainement dans les aiguës. Il ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sa vue se fit floue sur le plaisir et il attrapa la main libre de SeHun dans la sienne pour la serrer fortement. Son petit-ami plaqua sa main sur le matelas à côté de sa tête, fixant son regard dans le sien.

Il exerça encore quelques mouvements rapides, ses gestes se faisant anarchiques et il gémit le prénom de LuHan en se libérant, ses yeux ne quittant pas ceux vitreux de LuHan. Le chinois, en sentant son amant se libérer et en l’entendant gémir ainsi, finit par se libérer à son tour, son corps se cambrant, décollant presque du matelas sous la décharge de plaisir qui le traversa. Il se laissa ensuite retomber contre le lit, la tête de SeHun se posant sur son torse et sa main desserrant sa prise sur sa cuisse pour la caresser. La main droite du brun vint jouer avec les cheveux humides de SeHun, ses yeux se fixant sur le plafond, un sourire béat aux lèvres.

Ils restèrent dans cette position le temps de se calmer, leurs respirations retrouvant un rythme régulier. SeHun quitta ensuite le corps de LuHan dans un soupir simultané et il se laissa tomber sur le matelas à ses côtés. A peine son dos toucha le matelas que le corps de son amant vint se caler contre lui. Il sourit tendrement et releva le visage de LuHan, murmurant contre ses lèvres :

_-Je t’aime mon petit renne._

Ledit renne fit un grand sourire amoureux, et répondit à son amant avant de venir embrasser ses lèvres. Il se recala ensuite contre lui et SeHun demanda en caressant ses cheveux :

_-Alors j’imagine que je suis pardonné ?_

LuHan rigola et murmura d’une voix joueuse :

_-Tu es déjà pardonné depuis que tu as dit « Hannie » tout à l’heure…_

SeHun accompagna son rire et bascula LuHan sur le matelas sous un cri surpris de ce dernier. Le brun se retrouva sous son corps, leurs bassins de nouveau collés et SeHun murmura :

_-Tu es vraiment un démon… Tu m’avais déjà pardonné avant même que je ne commence mon idée._

_-Je te connais SeHunnie… Je savais ce que tu voudrais faire.~ J’en ai simplement tiré parti vois-tu !_

SeHun lui fit de petits yeux, avant de sourire finement tout en lançant son bassin vers celui de LuHan. Le commentaire de LuHan mourut dans sa gorge lorsque la main de SeHun empoigna son sexe. Il gémit et se cambra, tandis que SeHun lançait :

_-Fais-toi pardonner de ne pas me l’avoir dit, vilain garçon…_

Ils échangèrent finalement un sourire complice et repartirent dans un baiser vorace, tous les deux de nouveau excités par cette simple phrase.


End file.
